Un secret
by Dr Ally
Summary: House semble cacher des choses à ses collègues...


Scène1 : appartement de Cameron, un matin de décembre.

_Cameron est en train de s'habiller. Dans son lit quelqu'un bouge, c'est Chase qui se réveille_.

Chase –Bonjour belle étrangère !

Cameron –Bonjour gros dormeur !

(_Ils rient_)

Chase –Où vas-tu de si bonne heure un samedi matin, l'hôpital nous a bipé ?

Cameron –Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire les magasins pour trouver un cadeau pour Ashley.

Chase –Ashley ?

Cameron –Tu sais la fille qui nous a invité à son anniversaire ce soir et qui est une de mes amies.

Chase –Ah oui la jolie rouquine qui et anesthésiste à Mercy !

Cameron (_en fronçant les sourcils_) –Jolie ?

Chase, _se rendant compte de sa gaffe_ –Oui enfin tout est relatif et puis c'est pas mon genre… Mais il est pas un peu tôt pour aller faire les boutiques ?

Cameron –Il est 10h, marmotte !

Chase –Si tu me laisse 15min je t'accompagne.

Cameron – Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais venir. Tu sais je ne vais faire que des magasins de vêtements et de parfums alors je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça.

Chase –Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'aime pas faire les boutiques ?

Cameron –On ne peut pas dire que tu sois à la pointe de la mode. Quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble, je te surnommais « Docteur chemise-affreuse ».

Chase –« Docteur chemise-affreuse » ! Mais c'est pas très gentil ça, vraiment méchant même (_il s'approche doucement d'elle, l'attrape et la jette sur le lit en lui faisant des chatouilles, ils rient. Chase s'arrête_) J'avoue que je t'avais surnommé « Miss Coincée » (_elle lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre_). C'est bien de dépasser les préjugés défois… (_il l'embrasse_) Allez file avant d'avouer d'autres choses génantes.

Cameron –Si tu savais…

Chase –File ! (_Cameron s'en va en souriant, il se recouche_)

Scène2 : une rue de boutiques, la neige couvre les trottoirs

Cameron (_elle sort d'un magasin, elle porte plusieurs sacs dans sa main gauche, dans la droite son téléphon_e) –Oui, j'ai finis, je suis là dans une vingtaine de minute.

Chase (_au téléphone_) –Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?

Cameron –Peut-être bien ? (_Cameron s'arrête net, elle est figée par la surprise en regardant le trottoir d'en face_)

Chase –Allison, tu es toujours là ?

Cameron (_sèchement_) –On se voit tout à l'heure !

_Elle raccroche, avance sur le trottoir pour regarder sur celui d'en face…_

_Un homme marche il tient le bras d'une femme, autour d'eux un jeune adolescent de 15ans et une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année. Tous les quatre rient, ils portent des sacs. L'homme porte un long manteau gris, un béret et une canne… C'est House._

_Cameron, reprend son portable et photographie la scène puis repart un peu chamboulé._

Scène3 : Un couloir de l'hôpital, le lundi matin. Foreman, Chase et Cameron, se rendent au bureau, Foreman regarde le portable de Cameron en marchant.

Foreman –Naaan, j'y crois pas, House avoir des enfants, c'est de la science fiction.

Chase –Ce n'est peut-être pas les siens, il sort peut-être avec une divorcée ou une veuve qui a des enfants.

Foreman –On voit que tu n'es jamais sortie avec une mère célibataire… Elle parle tout le temps de leurs gosses, ça serait de la torture pour House.

Cameron –Alors quoi ! C'est qui cette fille ?

Foreman –C'est peut-être sa sœur !

Chase – Une cousine !

Cameron –Il faut qu'on sache !

Foreman –Pourquoi ? C'est sa vie, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?

Cameron –Foreman, il passe son temps à nous dire que la vie privée c'est de la foutaise, que tous ce sait et que c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en avoir et il sort au bras d'une femme… Il connaît nos vies, nous le rappelle assez souvent, là on a les moyens d'en savoir plus que lui, il faut sauter sur l'occas' !

Chase –Cameron a raison, si on apprend des trucs sur lui ça pourra nous servir le jour où on n'en aura marre de ces réflexions, et rien que d'imaginer sa tête ça me donne envie d'aller plus loin.

Foreman –Ok, les gars je vous suis, mais s'il découvre ce qu'on fait je vous prévient je balance tout.

_Cameron qui a récupéré son portable reçois un message. Elle sourie._

Cameron –Il ne vient que cette après-midi, il faut le couvrir au près de Cuddy ! Ben voyons, on se demande bien « qui » peut le pousser à ne pas venir ce matin… Bon ça veut dire qu'on a quelques heures devant nous…

Scène 4 : La salle de réunion du bureau du Dr House, midi

_Cameron est sur son ordinateur portable, Chase arrive avec un sac de sandwich et trois gobelets de sodas._

Cameron –Alors ?

Chase –On devrait attendre Foreman pour partager les infos !

Cameron –Tu ne couches pas avec Foreman, et il ne sait pas faire d'aussi bon massage que moi, alors ?

Chase (_en soupirant_) –Je suis allé voir Tom de la compta, il était dans le même Hôpital qu'House avant qu'il arrive ici. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de mariage ou d'enfants. Déjà là-bas, c'était un sale con solitaire. (_Cameron soupire, Chase s'asseoit, prend un des sandwich, avant de commencer à manger_) Et toi tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Cameron –Rien dans son courrier, dans ses emails mais sur ses relevés de compte…

Chase –Comment tu as accès à ses relevés de compte ?

Cameron –J'ai trouvé un vieux mail de sa banque qui lui donne le lien pour accéder à ses comptes. House ne c'est pas gérer son fric, mais bon… j'ai trouvé des dépenses étranges.

Chase –Laisse-moi deviner prostitués, accessoires pour masochistes, voyage en Thaïlande ?

Cameron (_écoeurée_) –Non ! Il a bien des versements à une agence d'escort mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. En Avril, il a acheté deux Guitares identiques, il a du offrir l'autre, en septembre : achat en ligne de trois billets pour le concert de Justin Timberlake à San Francisco du 12 octobre.

Chase –En octobre ? Il n'a pas pris de vacances en octobre !

Cameron- J'ai vérifié le 12 octobre, on travaillait sur le cas de M.Kubalski

Chase –La morsure de cacatoès, c'est vrai. Donc les billets n'étaient pas pour lui.

Cameron- Exacte ! J'ai aussi découvert, la location de trois chambres dans un hôtel en Argentine, le 15 août !

Chase –Ca, par contre, c'est durant ses vacances.

Foreman (_dans l'encadrement de la porte_) –Une pour lui, une pour elle et une pour les enfants.

Cameron –Peut-être ! (_Elle boit dans son gobelet et va pour commencer son sandwich_)Du neuf ?

Foreman (_en prenant son soda_) –Mon pote qui travaille à l'état civile m'a confirmé aucun mariage ou divorce au nom de Gregory House dans le New Jersey ces 20 dernières années. J'ai également vérifié, il est fils unique. Pour ce qui est des cousins impossibles de savoir.

Chase –Donc, on a aucune trace de mariage, mais on a un voyage en famille…

Cameron –House ne croit pas en Dieu, le mariage ne doit rien représenter pour lui.

Chase –Donc ça ne prouve rien !

_Ils mangent tous les trois, l'air ailleurs_

Cameron –On passe au plan B

Foreman –Parler à Wilson ?

Cameron -Non, Wilson est une taupe, si on lui parle House le saura, Wilson c'est le plan C.

Le plan B c'est…

Chase –Son appartement !

Scène 5 : Un ascenseur de l'hôpital.

_Cameron, Chase et Foreman descendent dans le hall de l'hôpital, les étages défilent doucement, ils ajustent leurs manteaux pour affronter le froid._

Foreman –C'est de la folie d'y aller maintenant, qui nous dit qu'il n'y sera pas,

Cameron –Il est obligé de venir cette après-midi pour ses consultations.

Chase –House n'est obligé de rien.

Cameron –Ecoutez, il n'est pas là et par conséquent nous n'avons rien à faire. Si on réussi à partir avant qu'il n'arrive on peut aller à son appartement, s'il est là on dit qu'on s'inquiétait de son absence, sinon on fouille. S'il est à l'hôpital et qu'il a besoin de nous il nous biperas et on aura toujours le temps de trouver une explication à notre absence.

_L'ascenseur indique par un petit bruit l'arrivée au niveau 0, la porte s'ouvre. Devant eux House ! Chacun affiche une expression entre surprise et gêne. House se retourne puis les regarde_.

House –Quoi mon visage est d'une couleur inhabituelle ? J'ai du cornichon sur la joue ? Ma moumoute c'est décollée (_en touchant ses cheveux_) ?

Les trois –Non !

House –Alors cessez de me regarder comme si j'avais massacré l'hymne nationale en chantant comme un castra. (_Il monte dans l'ascenseur avec eux, appuie sur le bouton pour aller à son bureau. Il les regarde_) Vous alliez quelques part ?

Chase –Ben, c'est-à-dire…

Foreman –On…

Cameron –Comme on pensait ne pas vous voir aujourd'hui on voulait s'accorder une petite heure pour chercher nos cadeaux de Noël.

House –Sur vos heures de travail, faites attention vous devenez comme moi !

Scène 6 : Salle de réunion de House.

_Cameron, Chase et Foreman retirent leurs manteaux et s'assoient. House se sert une tasse de café_.

House –Et des cadeaux pour qui ?

Cameron –Pardon ?

House –Les cadeaux que vous alliez chercher, ils étaient pour qui ?

Foreman (_ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi cette question_) –Pour nos familles, nos amis…

Cameron –Je devais acheter le dernier album de Justin Timberlake à une de mes nièces, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, c'est une bonne idée, elle à une douzaine d'année (_avec un air malicieux_).

_Chase lance un regard à Foreman_

House, _qui a enlevé son manteau_ –Et bien si votre nièce n'est pas une fan de Bob Dylan et des chansons à texte, un type qui chante « pleure moi une rivière » ça doit être très bien. (_Un peu gêné_).

_Cuddy apparaît dans le couloir, comme à son habitude elle est très élégante et marche vite. Elle a un dossier dans les mains._

House –Attention la mère noël droit devant, il paraît qu'elle abuse des lutins de son mari.

Cuddy –Un patient pour vous House ;

House –Ce n'était pas vraiment le cadeau de Noël que j'attendais, à moins que le patient ait 22ans des implants mammaires, un travail dans une boîte de Striptease et un petit prénom genre Bunny ou Tabata.

Cuddy _s'approchant de lui pour lui donner le dossier, avec un air de confidence_ –Il s'appelle George, il est plombier…

_Elle commence à s'éloigner_

House –Et dire que je voulais vous offrir de la lingerie sexy, (_plus fort car elle quitte le bureau_) tant pis se sera des menottes et un fouet.

_De l'autre côté de la vitre, Cuddy rie en s'éloignant. Cameron s'est saisie de dossier_.

House –Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Cameron –Homme d'une quarantaine d'années, souffre de maux de ventre, nausées. Deux jours qu'il n'a rien mangé et gardé.

House –Des idées ?

Chase- Crise de foie ?

Cameron –Bilan hépatique normale.

House –Les repas de Noël n'ont pas encore commencé, il n'a pas encore pu se remplir comme une oie.

Foreman – Un empoisonnement ?

Cameron –Les tests habituels n'ont rien révélé. C'est peut-être psychologique.

House –Cameron vient de diagnostiquer le premier anorexique mâle de 40 ans. A votre avis, il est complexé par ses poignées d'amours. C'est Juillet sur le calendrier sexy des plombiers du New Jersey, alors il se prive pour pouvoir cacher son postérieur derrière une vasque d'évier !

Chase –Calendrier sexy ?

House –Vous savez les calendriers avec des ouvriers, des sportifs, des vielles dames tous nus dont les attributs sont cachés par des ballons, des paniers, et autres objets top sensuel ! J'ai offert celui des pompiers à Wilson l'année dernière pour qu'il n'ait plus de complexe face à ses combattants du feu et leurs lances à incendie, il a réagi bizarrement, Je crois qu'il pensait que je lui faisais des avances. Situation très étrange. (_Les yeux dans le vide_) Il n'aurait peut-être pas dit non.

Bon mais revenons à nos plombiers. Faites d'autre tests pour l'empoisonnement, vérifiez s'il a travaillé dans de vielles usines, des lieux insalubres (_Regarde les clichets de l'échographie_) et refaite une écho celle-ci ressemble à une chaîne crypté du câble.

_Ils sortent tous les trois, arrivé à une certaine distance du bureau_

Foreman –Et maintenant ?

Cameron –On trouve ce que ce type a et après on verra.

Scène7 : la chambre de Roberto Balducci (le plombier)

_Monsieur Balducci, un homme assez fort d'une quarantaine d'année aux traits méditerranéens, dégarni, la mine fatiguée, observe le moniteur de l'échographe pendant que Chase passe l'appareil sur son ventre et que Foreman lui installe une perfusion_.

Chase –Vous voyez, M. Balducci, avec cet appareil je peux voir ce qui se passe dans votre ventre.

Balducci –Ah ouais c'est le même appareil que pour voir les bébés ?

_Chase et Foreman sourient_

Chase –Exactement !

Balducci –J'ai 5 enfants et à chaque écho je me moquait de ma femme en lui disant qu'elle ressemblait à un pâté en gelée avec ce truc sur le ventre (_il indique le gel sur son ventre que l'on utilise pour avoir une meilleure image_). Le bon Dieu m'a punit cette fois c'est moi qui y passe.

Chase, _sourie, regarde le moniteur, fronce les sourcils, sort quelques ph_otos –M. Balducci, nous avons finie, tenez (_il lui tend du papier pour essuyer son ventre_). Nous allons revenir dans un instant.

_Chase et Foreman sortent de la chambre._

Foreman –Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Chase –Allons voir House !

Foreman –qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Chase –Je suis pas sûre allons voir House !

Scène 8 : Salle de réunion de House

_Les trois « Housemen » sont assis, Cameron et Foreman semblent tranquilles alors que Chase se ronge les ongles d'un air contrarié._

_House entre avec 2,3 livres sous le bras et les photos de l'écho. Il pose les livres avec fracas sur la table ce qui fait sursauter Cameron et Foreman._

House, _en prenant appuie sur les livres comme sur un pupitre, ouvre ses grands yeux en direction de son auditoire_ –un Bébé, voilà ce que Chase a découvert à l'écho !

Cameron et Foreman –Quoi ?

House- M. Carapelli…

Chase- Balducci !

House –Donc M. Buitoni est enceint, Enceinte ? Bref il a un polichinelle dans le tiroir comme qui dirait.

Cameron –Arrêtez vos idioties, ce n'est pas possible !

House –Et dire que j'étais persuadé que vous ne saviez pas comment on fait les bébés. J'avais même déjà pensé à un stratagème pour vous l'expliquer en détails (_Chase le fusille du regard_), quelqu'un semble vous l'avoir déjà expliqué, je suis rassuré. Mais cependant, ici nous sommes face à un cas particuliers. Voyons (_il prend un stylo noir et écrit sur son tableau_), nous avons les nausées, pour ce qui est des règles c'est difficile de prouver qu'il ne l'est a plus, on a activité sexuelle, cinq enfants c'est pas rien.

Foreman –On peut arrêter cette blague ridicule ! Et chercher sérieusement ce qui empêche notre patient de manger.

Chase –un embryon de 6 semaines qui obstrue son système digestif.

House _à Chase_ –Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle.

Cameron –Alors c'est sérieux, comment est-ce possible ?

House –Castor et Pollux!

Foreman –Pardon ?

House – Bon, plus simple, Romus et Romulus !

Cameron –Des jumeaux !

House- M. Panzanie a mangé son frère. Et cette fois c'est moi qui l'annonce au patient.

Scène 9 : La Chambre de M. Balducci

_M. Balducci est avec sa femme et ses enfants. House entre suivi des trois habituels_.

House –M. Belladone…

Balducci –Balducci !

House –M. Balducci, nous avons trouvé ce qui vous empêche de manger.

Balducci –Ah merci seigneur !

House –Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Docteur ! J'ai donc une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous n'êtes pas fils unique. Vous avez un frère jumeau ! La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il est dans votre ventre (_Balducci et tous les membre de sa famille regardent son ventre_) et qu'il semble vouloir vous empêcher de manger, il est possédé, on a d'ailleurs appelé un exorciste pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est remboursé par votre assurance ;(_Il rie, alors que les Balducci semblent ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passent et que les trois autres semblent abasourdi par la situation_), Je plaisante. Pour l'assurance et l'exorcisme mais vous avez bien un frère dans le bidou. En faites quand vous vous êtes développé dans le ventre de votre mère à un moment il semble que vous ayez assimilé votre frère comme un de vos organes, il est donc resté dans votre ventre comme un appendice ou une tumeur bénigne, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est dernier temps vous avez pris beaucoup de poids sans doutes à cause du mariage de votre fille, qui a une magnifique alliance, et des études à l'université de votre fils, joli blouson. Les problèmes financiers vous ont poussé dans l'une des drogues les plus meurtrières des Etats-Unis : l'obésité. Et c'est là que votre frère a décidé de se manifester en vous empêchant de manger. Sacré frérot ! Donc maintenant on va procéder à l'ablation de votre frère et tout redeviendra normal.

Balducci –Je pourrais le garder ?

House –On vous le mettra dans un joli petit pot. Par contre vous préférez par césarienne ou par voix naturelles (_silence_). Je plaisante.

_Ils sortent tous les 4, laissant la famille se remettre._

Scène10 : Bureau de House

_House est à son bureau, il lance sa balle grise et rouge en l'air. Wilson entre_

Wilson -(_jouant l'émerveillement_) Le voilà, le docteur qui réunit les familles !Cet homme avait un frère et tu lui as rendu, c'est trop émouvant, je crois que je vais pleurer (_fait semblant de se moucher_). Alors ils ont des projets ensemble ?

House –Et bien Marcello, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont appelé, va vivre chez eux, participé aux repas de famille, on parle même de lui pour être le parrain du premier enfant de la fille aînée.

Wilson, _prenant l'accent de Marlon Brando dans le Parrain_ –C'est une offre qu'il ne peut pas refuser !

_Ils rient_

House –Sérieusement, ce type a 5 enfants qui ont entre 15 et 22 ans. Déjà avoir des gosses c'est incroyable mais 5, qui ont fait leurs crises d'ados à peu près en même temps c'est plus du courage c'est du masochisme.

_Wilson rie._

House –Tu crois en la famille, toi? Quelle question tu as divorcé trois fois !

Wilson (_contrarié_) –Et ! C'est pas pour ça que je n'y crois pas. Mes parents ont fêté leur 50ème anniversaire de mariage, ils ont eut 4 enfants et ils s'aiment toujours autant.

House –Je pensais que tu n'avais qu'une sœur plus vielle

Wilson –En faites j'en ai 3.

House –Ah ! Ca explique tout !

Wilson –Comment ça ?

House –Ca explique ton charme irrésistible auprès des femmes. Tu as grandis avec 4 grandes sœurs, tu es donc habitué à les écouter, à supporter leurs mauvais jours, veinard !

Wilson –Sale fils unique !

_Ils rient_

Wilson –Je crois en la famille je sais qu'un jour je trouvais une femme formidable avec laquelle j'aurais des enfants.

House –Heureusement qu'on a pas un nombre de chance restreint parce que tu as déjà raté ton coup 3 fois. Et puis ce n'est pas tous ça mais tu n'es plus tout jeune.

Wilson –Toi non plus.

House –Tu te rends compte que ta phrase était stupide ?

Wilson –Maintenant que tu le dis… Suis-je bête, le grand Grégory House finira sa vie seule, avec son piano. Sans enfants, une femme quand son compte bancaire lui permettra, et beaucoup d'alcool.

House –J'aime ta vision de mon avenir. Moi je te vois vieux persécuté par ta femme avec des enfants et petits-enfants idiots et de l'incontinence.

Wilson –Ouais mais moi j'aurais des cheveux. Tu veux vraiment être seul toute ta vie ?

House (_reste silencieux un instant_) –La solitude est ma meilleure maîtresse, pas de dispute, pas de compromis, pas d'ennui…

Wilson –Pas d'amis… Tu n'as jamais pensé à aucun moment de ta vie à fonder une famille ?

House (_reste silencieux un instant les yeux dans le vide, sourie_) –Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne finirais pas seul…

Wilson (_ne comprenant pas_) –Pourquoi ?

House –Parce que les meilleurs partent avant d'être vieux et diminué : James Dean, Lennon, Kennedy, Hendrix.

Wilson, _en se levant pour partie_ –House tu es déjà vieux, plus vieux que tous ceux que tu as cité et tu es déjà un peu diminué (_indiquant sa canne_).

House –T'inquiète pas pour moi. Carpe Diem (…) vivons au jour le jour et cueillons les roses de demain, blablabla. J'ai deux places pour aller voir du Catch féminin ce soir, ça te tentes.

Wilson (_prend un air de réfléchir_) –Voyons, il y avait un reportage animalier sur la reproduction des tortues que je ne voulais pas rater à la télé, mais le Catch féminin… je peux pas résister.

House –Voilà quelqu'un de raisonnable, et puis la reproduction des tortues ça doit être aussi plat que la vie sexuelle de Cuddy, alors…

_Ils sortent en riant._

Scène11 : Le couloir qui mène au laboratoire puis le laboratoire.

_Chase court dans les couloirs fait des dérapages, évite deux, trois personnes de justesse. Il entre dans le labo où travaillent Cameron et Foreman._

Chase, _essoufflé_ –Faut il aller !

Foreman –Quoi ?

Chase –Je viens de croiser House et Wilson, il vont voir des combats de Catch, ils sont pas là de la soirée, c'est l'occas' de foncer à son appart.

Ils quittent tous les trois le laboratoire d'un pas rapide.

Scène 12 : L'appartement de House, vers 21h

_Chase et Cameron sont devant la porte, Foreman les suit en surveillant que personne n'arrive._

Chase –On va quand même pas forcer sa porte ?

Cameron, _passe sa main sur le haut de la porte et trouve une clé_ –Toujours à la même place ! _Elle ouvre la porte_.

_Ils entrent tous les trois, referme la porte. Forman sort des gants de sa poche et en tend à Chase et Cameron_.

Foreman –Pour être sur de ne pas laisser de trace, j'ai aussi pris mon appareil photo.

Chase –Pour garder des souvenirs (_sourie_) ?

Foreman –Avant de fouiller un endroit on le prend en photo pour le remettre exactement comme on l'a trouvé.

Cameron –Je m'occupe de la bibliothèque du salon

Chase –Je prends le placard du couloir

Foreman –Je tente sa chambre.

_Ils se dispersent._

Scène 13 : la chambre de House

_Foreman commence par prendre en photos toutes les étagères, boîtes et autres choses susceptibles d'être fouillées. Il regarde sous le lit et trouve une boîte en bois de taille moyenne. Il l'a sort, l'observe un instant. Il découvre un cheveu placé de façon à se casser si on ouvre la boîte, fixé avec du scotch. Il sourit, le retire délicatement et ouvre. Il regarde l'intérieur du coffret avec stupeur puis se met à rire._

_Chase et Cameron entrent dans la chambre, Foreman est assis sur le lit à moitié défait, il rie_.

Cameron –Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Foreman –Oui une chose aussi incroyable que des rides sur Ivana Trump : House à une vie sociale ! (_Il rie de plus belle_)

_Cameron et Chase froncent les sourcils. Foreman leurs tend des photos. On y voit House plus jeune tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Une autre avec la femme et les enfants du samedi matin sur une plage au soleil. Une où il fait de l'escrime avec la petite fille avec des cannes. Cameron est stupéfaite. Chase ne comprend plus rien et Foreman commence à calmer son fou rire. Chacun prend des photos dans le petit coffret et les regarde minutieusement, il y a également des dessins d'enfants._

Cameron (_chamboulée_) –Vous croyez vraiment que se sont ces enfants ?

Foreman –Je ne pense pas, regarde les dessins sont signés « pour Greg », et non « Pour Papa ». (_Il montre les dessins, sur l'un d'eux il est écrit « For Grumpy Greg », Grumpygrincheux, sur un autre il est dessiné avec sa canne et ses baskets_)

Cameron – tu crois que House accepterait qu'on l'appelle « Papa » ?

Chase (_en regardant attentivement un photo_) –Ce ne sont pas ses enfants, ils ne lui ressemblent pas. Par contre (_il tend une photo de Greg avec un autre homme_), ils lui ressemblent. La photo date de 1998, les autres sont plus récentes et ce type n'apparaît plus.

Foreman –Tu penses qu'il est mort ?

Chase –Peut-être et comme c'était un ami de House, il s'occupe de sa famille.

Foreman –Où alors c'était son meilleur pote, il s'est tapé sa femme qui a divorcé et maintenant ils sont ensembles.

_Cameron reste silencieuse, rêveuse_.

Chase –Cameron tu as une idée ?

Cameron –Un, quoi ! Il vaut mieux que je parte ! (_Elle sort de la chambre_)

Chase (_va pour se lever_) –Attends !

Foreman, _en retenant Chase_ –Laisse, il faut qu'elle encaisse.

_Chase se décompose : Cameron aurait-elle toujours House dans la tête ?_

Scène 14 : Appartement D'Allison Cameron, bien plus tard dans la soirée.

_On frappe à la porte, Cameron va ouvrir, c'est Chase_.

Chase –Hey !

Cameron –Hey ! Tu n'avais pas ta clé ?

Chase –Si mais ce soir je ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi comme chez moi.

Cameron –Et bien je t'invite à rentrer chez moi (_en souriant_)

Chase, _sourire gêné_ –Je… Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je voulais voir comment tu allais…

Cameron –Très bien, je regardais un documentaire sur les tortues très intéressant, si tu veux je…

Chase –Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête !

Cameron –Pardon !

Chase –Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Allison ! J'aime ta façon de parler, de marcher, (_en riant_) de regarder dans un microscope, j'aime nos discussions, nos secrets et au lit… Bref, sortir avec toi c'est une des meilleures choses que j'ai faite de ma vie, mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. A chaque fois que je suis avec toi, que je te parle, que je te fais rire, je me demande si tu es avec moi ou avec lui. Quand je te vois pensive dans ton laboratoire je donnerais mon salaire pour savoir si c'est à moi où à lui que tu penses. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je ne veux pas passer en deuxième. J'ai toujours était secondaire, je passais après le boulot de mon père, la bouteille de ma mère, et maintenant après House. J'ai l'impression d'être ta solution de rechange et je ne veux pas de ça, c'est moi ou lui mais pas les deux. Je suis désolé.

_Il s'en va, laissant Cameron sur le pas de sa porte, sans voix, attristé…._

Scène 15 : Salle de réunion du bureau de House, le lendemain matin.

_Foreman travaille sur des dossiers, entre Cameron, les traits tirés._

Cameron –Salut !

Foreman –Salut, alors remise ?

Cameron – Oublions tous ça d'accord !

Foreman –Maintenant c'est trop tard, ma belle, je veux savoir qui est cette « Housewife », «House-wife » (_en riant_), j'trouve ça trop drôle !

_Cameron ne rie pas, elle se sert un café puis ouvre son ordinateur portable et commence à travailler. Foreman arrête de rire et se replonge dans ses dossiers._

Cameron –Chase n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Foreman –Il a pris sa journée.

Cameron, _relève la tête de son écran, soucieuse_ –Pourquoi ?

Foreman –Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il était souffrant.

_House entre dans le bureau, il est de bonne humeur._

House –Bonjour à tous ! (_Regarde Foreman, Cameron, faisant semblant de compter_) J'ai bien Fifi et Riri mais où est Loulou ?

Foreman –Souffrant !

House –Ah Cameron, vous nous avez encore épuisez notre petit australien !

Cameron –Oh vous, la ferme !

House, _ouvre grand les yeux avec étonnement_ –Aurais-je effleuré un point sensible ?

_Cameron reste silencieuse en travaillant sur son portable_.

House –Bien, nous discuterons mieux de tous ça quand vos petits tracas mensuels seront passés (_elle le regarde avec mépris_). Aujourd'hui paperasse, reprenez les dossiers de ces derniers mois, j'attends vos rapports sur le bureau de Cuddy pour 18h, j'irais les signer comme étant les miens là-bas. Au boulot !

_Il sort, du bureau_.

Scène 16 : le bureau de Cuddy

_Cuddy travaille à son bureau. On entend comme un bruit de cailloux sur du verre. Elle regarde les fenêtres derrière elle : rien. Le bruit persiste. Elle se retourne et prend un air méprisant en voyant la source du bruit. C'est House qui lance des petits bonbons au chocolat (ceux qui ne fondent pas dans la main) sur la porte en verre de son bureau. Il s'approche, lui fait signe d'ouvrir la porte avant de ramasser les bonbons lancés. Cuddy vient lui ouvrir._

Cuddy –Vous ne pouvez pas frapper comme tout le monde ?

House,_ après avoir jeté les bonbons ramassés dans la poubelle_ –Je ne suis pas tous le monde ! (_Mange le reste_) Et puis après votre message glissé dans mon blouson, je pensais que c'était un rendez-vous secret (_il sort de sa poche un petit mot : « J'ai les clés de votre moto, si vous les voulez, venez les chercher. Cuddy ». En chuchotant_) Tes parents se doutent de rien, j'ai fait hyper gaffe. En plus j'ai piqué des capotes à mon frère, on peut faire des folies !

Cuddy –Si vous vouliez jouer les ados, il fallait passer par la fenêtre en escaladant… Suis-je bête vous ne pouvez pas !

House –Oh mais dites-moi c'est drôle, vous vous êtes fait inséminer du sperme de clown ?

Cuddy,_ sourie, marque une pause_ –Si vous êtes ici c'est parce qu'un patient est venu se plaindre de vous.

House –Si je suis ici c'est pour récupérer les clés de ma moto pour aller faire un tour durant ma pause déjeuner. Où sont-elle ? (_Il s'approche d'elle, très près_) Si j'en crois mes fantasmes vous les avez glissé dans le magnifique soutien-gorge que vous portez sous votre chemisier et je vais devoir aller le chercher avec les dents !

Cuddy –Gardez vos fantasmes pour vos nuits en solitaire ! Je vous les rendrais après ça !

House –Par « ça » vous entendez « partie de jambe en l'air » ?

Cuddy, _comme une maman qui doit ré-expliquer calmement quelque chose_ –Nooon, j'entends « patient qui a été soigné avec un placebo et qui s'en plaint ».

House –Le patient est-il guéri ?

Cuddy –Oui.

House –Alors où est le problème ?

Cuddy –Vous lui avez menti et il exige des excuses !

House –Ben voyons ! Il ne veut pas non plus le mariage homosexuel au Texas ? Il va mieux et maintenant il sait qu'il est hypocondriaque et hyperc tout court ! Autre chose ?

Cuddy –Vos rapports ?

House –Ce soir, mes petites fées s'en chargent en ce moment même.

_Cuddy ouvre le tiroir de son bureau, sort les clés et les tend à House qui les prend._

House – Le tiroir, c'est un peu classique comme planque et beaucoup moins sexy ! D'habitude vous ne me faites pas venir pour si peu, il y a forcement autre chose.

Cuddy, _silencieuse un instant_ –Oui. (_Elle sourie_) Je suis enceinte !

House, _reste totalement immobile durant un court instant, surpris un peu embarrassé_ –Félicitations.

Cuddy _rayonnante_ –Je voulais que vous soyez le premier le premier à savoir.

House –Pourquoi ? Je vous jure que même si j'ai fait un double de votre clé et que je connais votre code d'alarme je n'ai jamais tenté quoique se soit pendant que vous dormiez.

Cuddy, _rie _–Parce que vous m'avez fait mes injections et parce que, en un sens, vous m'avez donné l'envie de me battre pour avoir ce bébé.

House –Vous êtes sûre que c'est bon cette fois ?

Cuddy –J'en suis à 10 semaines et je suis suivi de près.

House –Alors vous allez être maman ?

Cuddy –Oui !

House, _avec un air de petit garçon_ –Mais vous allez continuer à mettre des décolletés ?

Cuddy, _rie_ –Oui !

House –Je pourrais toucher ?

Cuddy,_ fait semblant d'être outrée_ –Seulement le ventre !

House –On a le droit d'essayer ! Je pensais que ça marcherait…

_Il va pour partir. La main sur la poignée, il se retourne vers Cuddy avec un air plus doux_.

House –Vous ferez une mère formidable !

Cuddy, _les larmes aux yeux_ –Merci !

House, _reprenant son air habituel_ –Et je connais le père ?

Cuddy _qui a remis mis ses lunettes juste avant de se replonger dans ses papiers_ –Oui, c'est Wilson !

Scène 17 : Salle de réunion du bureau de House.

_Foreman est tout seul, il travaille. Wilson passe dans le couloir, le voit, entre_.

Wilson –Vous ne mangez pas ?

Foreman –Je voulais finir ce dossier.

Wilson, _s'assoit en face de lui_ –La paperasse de House ?

Foreman –Exact !

Wilson, _rie en secouant la tête_ –C'est pas vrai ! On ne le changera donc jamais.

Foreman, _pose son stylo, prend un air sérieux_ – Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps House ?

Wilson –Une dizaine d'année.

Foreman – Et il vous dit tous, je veux dire vous le connaissez bien ?

Wilson –Je pense que oui, je le connais assez bien. Pourquoi ces questions ?

Foreman,_ se retient une première fois de parler puis craque_ –Voilà, samedi Cameron a vu House dans la rue avec une femmes et deux adolescents. On a enquêté et on a trouvé chez lui des photos de lui avec eux, ainsi que des dessins.

Wilson, _rie un peu nerveusement_ –Vous êtes allez chez House ?

Foreman –On voulait savoir. Trouver de la répartie pour ses prochaines réflexions sur nos vies privées.

Wilson –Gregory House est l'un des êtres les plus mystérieux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. On ne sait jamais tout de lui. Je crois que lui-même ne sait pas tout sur lui, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, il n'a pas d'enfant !

Foreman –Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

Wilson,_ soupire_ –Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous. (Menaçant) Pas un mot à Cameron et Chase ni quiconque. Si vous le répétez je détruis vos défenses immunitaires à gros coup de rayons !

Formen –Je sais me taire.

Wilson –House ne peut pas et ne veut pas être père ! La seule chose qu'il craint c'est de transmettre tous ce qu'il est à quelqu'un. Il est peut-être détestable mais il l'assume et il préfère garder ses vices, ses défauts, ses addictions pour lui plutôt que de les répercuter sur un être trop faible pour les éviter, à la différence de son père.

Scène 18 : Le laboratoire

_Cameron travaille sur le microscope, elle est très concentrée. House apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte._

House- Et mes dossiers ?

Cameron _d'un ton sec en continuant de travailler_ –J'ai finis les miens, j'attends ceux de Foreman pour aller les déposer sur le bureau de Cuddy.

House –Et là vous faites quoi ?

Cameron, _toujours froidement_ –Des recherches !

House –Et ça va bien avec Chase ?

Cameron, _se détache enfin de son microscope, regarde House d'un regard noir, haineux_ –Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

_Ils sont maintenant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, assez proche. Cameron soutient son regard rempli de colère tandis que House semble chercher quelque chose dans les yeux d'Allison._

House, _continuant à chercher_ –C'est parti !

Allison, _sans comprendre_ –Quoi !

House –La lueur dans vos yeux, l'étincelle que vous aviez lorsque vous me regardiez c'est partie !

Allison, _exaspérée_ –Je ne comprends rien !

House –D'habitude lorsque je vous regarde droit dans les yeux vos yeux sont fuyants et si vous soutenez mon regard ils papillonnent d'excitation, vos mains deviennent moites, votre respiration s'accélère (_il avance vers elle, elle recule jusqu'à être collé contre le rebord de la table, leurs visages se font faces, juste quelques centimètre se sépare, la respiration de Cameron s'accélère_), ça y est cependant se n'est pas le désir qui accélère votre cœur, c'est la colère. Vous ne ressentez plus que de la colère en vers moi, (_dans l'oreille de Cameron, en murmurant_) les sentiments si gênant que vous nourrissiez à mon égard se sont envolés.

_Cameron est perdue, elle réfléchie, elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive_.

House –Il semble que quelqu'un m'est chassé de votre cœur !

Cameron, _en colère et exaltée_ –Ca vous dérange ? Etes vous dessus d'avoir perdue une soupirante où est-ce que ça arrive à toucher la forteresse imprenable qui vous sert de cœur ?

_House est chamboulé il ne sait pas quoi dire_.

Cameron –Vous pensiez que j'allais attendre indéfiniment un geste de votre part, une raison d'espérer ! Vous vous jouez de moi comme de tout le monde ici, sauf que dans mon cas vous vous êtes également joué de mes sentiments. Alors quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis pour vous ? un trophée à exhiber auprès des autres mâles de l'hôpital, Un jouet manipulable qui vous permet de vous sentir plus fort, une idiote que vous aimez martyriser parce qu'elle a eut le malheur de poser les yeux sur vous comme une femme et non comme un collègue ?

_House va pour répondre_

Cameron –Je m'en fous, tous ce que vous pourrez dire n'a pas d'importance. Je ne ressens plus rien pour vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un pitoyable personnage qui ne sait pas garder les gens qui tiennent à lui sans les détruire ou les faire souffrir. Wilson a sacrifié ses mariages, sa vie sociale et que sais-je encore pour vous sans que cela ne semble vous atteindre. Vous êtes vide Gregory House, il n'y a en vous qu'amertume et sarcasmes… et mensonge. On a vu les photos chez vous, je ne sais pas qui est cette femme et ces enfants mais ce que je sais c'est qu'à force de vouloir jouer les rustres on en devient un et on passe à côté des choses merveilleuses de la vie, tel que la famille.

_Cameron sort, laissant House sans voix_.

Scène 19 : Le bureau de Cuddy

_Elle travaille, Wilson frappe et entre._

Wilson –Hey, ça va ?

Cuddy –Oui, pourquoi ?

Wilson –Vous avez parlé à House ?

Cuddy –Effectivement !

Wilson –Comment a-t-il réagi ?

Cuddy –Je crois qu'il était content pour moi (_Wilson sourie_). Ah et je lui ai dit que vous étiez le père.

Wilson –Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

Cuddy, _avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique_ –Et bien pour voir sa réaction, pour le sentir bouillir de jalousie et pour qu'il se sente piégé par ses propres instincts car il n'avait strictement rien vu venir.

Wilson –Faites attention, vous commencez à lui ressembler. Vous n'avez pas mal à la jambe au moins ?

Cuddy _avec un air « très drôle ta blague »_ -En un sens c'est un peu vous le père de cet enfant, vous avez gardé le secret pendant plus de trois mois, sans rien dire à House.

Wilson –Cuddy, arrêtons là tout de suite cette discussion car j'ai peur de ce que je et vous pourriez dire.

_Il s'en va, Cuddy est étonnée de sa réaction_.

Scène 20 : Le bureau de House

_House entre, il fait sombre il s'assoit à son bureau, allume la chaîne et passe la chanson « Paint it Black » des Rolling Stones. Foreman qui était dans la salle de réunion vient le voir, il a son manteau et s'apprête à partir_.

Foreman –J'ai donné les dossiers à Cameron et…

House - Vous avez fouillé chez moi ?

Foreman, _feignant la surprise_ –Pardon ?

House, _d'un ton terriblement neutre_ –Cameron me la dit vous avez vu mes photos.

Foreman –Euh oui, je suis désolé, c'était une idée de Cameron, elle vous a vu samedi matin avec cette femme et ces enfants et ça nous a tous intrigués.

House –Alors vous vous êtes dit (_En ouvrant grands les yeux_) : « Tiens et si on allait fouiller chez lui ? ».

_Foreman baisse un peu la tête il est gênée_

House, _reprenant son ton neutre_ –Et qu'est-ce que vous en avez déduit ?

Foreman –Déduit de quoi ?

House –Allez vous devez bien avoir une hypothèse sur qui peut bien être cette femme !

Foreman, _après un long silence_ –La plus plausible c'est celle de la femme de l'ami. C'était la femme de votre meilleur ami et maintenant qu'il est décédé vous veillé sur sa famille.

House -Ca fait un peu téléfilm de Noël votre histoire, je me remarie avec elle à la fin ? Noon ça pourrait déplaire au public des 30/45ans.Allez partez !

_Foreman se dirige vers la porte_

House –Foreman (_il se retourne_), c'est à peu près ça l'histoire, sans le remariage. Moi aussi j'ai quelques amis autres que Wilson auxquels je tiens et qui n'ont rien à voir avec mon travail et vous, alors laissez-les là où ils sont. (_Foreman hoche la tête_) A demain !

Foreman –A demain !

_Il sort._

Scène 21 : Appartement de Chase.

_On sonne, Chase va ouvrir, c'est Cameron_.

Cameron –Hey !

Chase –Hey !

Cameron –Je peux entrer ?

Chase –Bien sûre !

_Cameron entre, Chase ferme la porte._

Cameron –Ecoute, je … je ne sais pas comment te dire… Chez House, si je suis partie ce n'est pas parce que ce n'était pas moi en photo dans ce coffre. Je veux dire j'étais pas en colère parce qu'il ne m'aime pas et en aime une autre. J'étais en colère parce qu'il nous a menti. Il prétend dire la vérité, il critique tout le monde, le fait que l'on est des vies privées et lui… Lui il part en vacances avec une femme et ses enfants. Je… peut-être que mes motivations étaient de la pure jalousie mais j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas lui que je voulais. Tout à l'heure il est venu me voir au labo, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et la seule chose que j'ai ressenti à son égard c'est de la colère, je suis en colère car maintenant je sais qu'il est comme tout le monde ! Il a essayé de retrouver les sentiments que j'avais pour lui mais ils ont disparus. Tout le temps qu'il a passé à me fixer avec ses yeux je ne pensais qu'aux tiens. Il est parti, Chase, et il ne reviendra pas ! C'est mon patron, mon collègue mais ce n'est pas mon ami, mon confident et mon amant car cette place c'est la tienne ! Je crois que… (_Il l'embrasse fougueusement_)

Scène 22 : Appartement de House

_il joue au piano la sonate au claire de lune de Beethoven_._On frappe, il va ouvrir. C'est Wilson._

House –Ne serait-ce pas Brutus, celui qui m'a planté dans le dos ?

Wilson –Fais gaffe se comparer à César c'est le début de la mégalomanie !

House –House ne se compare pas à César, House accomplit de plus grandes choses que César !

_Ils rient. Wilson s'installe dans le canapé suivi par House._

Wilson –Ce n'est pas mon bébé !

House –Quoi tu veux que j'élève seul l'enfant et que j'arrête mes études ? Goujat !

Wilson –Tu sais de quoi je parle.

House –Je sais et je savais que ce n'était pas ton bébé.

Wilson –Comment tu l'as su !

House –Cuddy veut faire un bébé toute seule, si tu étais le père tu aurais voulu jouer un rôle dans la vie de l'enfant, où carrément épouser Cuddy et je sais que ça c'est impensable !

Wilson –Et pourquoi ?

House –Cuddy n'est pas pour toi.

Wilson –Alors elle est pour qui ? Monsieur « je me balade avec une femme et des enfants » !

House –Evidemment, ils sont venus te voir !

Wilson –Qui est-ce ?

House –En quoi ça te regarde !

Wilson –Aller raconte !

House, _sert deux verres de Whisky, en tend un à Wilson, boit une gorgée du sien_ –J'avais une quinzaine d'année, mon père avait été muté en Californie, après des années en orient. J'étais au lycée, je faisais partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme. J'étais déjà un solitaire mais le fait de jouer de la guitare me conférait pas mal de succès au près des filles. Bref, je passais mes week-ends à courir le plus loin possible de chez moi, de mon père. J'allais courir dans les bois. Un dimanche matin, alors que je faisais une pause, j'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler au secours, je suis allez voir. Elle avait 13 ans, elle était tombée dans un fossé, sa jambe était fracturée et elle s'était blessée à la tête. J'ai réussi à la sortir de là. On l'a emmené à l'hôpital, sa blessure à la tête était assez grave, elle est restée dans le coma durant 6 semaines. J'allais la voir après mes cours. Je pouvais lui parler sans avoir de réponse, j'étais déjà attiré par les comateux à l'époque. A son réveil on est devenu amis, elle s'appelle Amy, elle fait très bien la cuisine et aime ma mauvaise humeur. Il y a 6 ans son mari est mort dans un accident. On essaye de se voir souvent, ses gamins sont sympas.

Wilson –Vous êtes…

House, _offensé_ –Bien sur que non ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie Dans certaines civilisations on dit que lorsqu'on sauve la vie de quelqu'un on est responsable de cette personne toute sa vie, je suis responsable d'Amy, je sais tout d'elle comme elle sait tout de moi mais ça restera entre nous à jamais..

_Ils boivent leurs verres_.

Wilson –Il paraît que tu t'es brouillé avec Cameron ?

House –Ah, les femmes ! Elle a enfin compris que je n'étais pas pour elle.

Wilson –Tant mieux.

House,_ avec un air pas convaincu, les yeux dans le vague_ –Ouais… (_se reprenant_)Et Cuddy, au faite, pourquoi elle voulait te faire passer pour le père ?

Wilson –J'ai un vieil ami de fac qui teste une nouvelle technique d'insémination, j'ai fait entrer Cuddy dans le programme.

House –Oh !

_Ils restent tous les deux silencieux un moment_

Wilson, regardant sa montre –Bon, ben je te laisse. J'ai un repas de famille _(il se lève, prend son manteau_) Salut !

House –Salut

_Il sort_

Scène 23 : Succession de plans muets sur la chanson Save Me d'Aimée Mann

_Foreman, Cameron et Chase dans un bar en train de rire et discuter._

_M. Balducci qui regarde la télé avec sa femme, se retourne sur le mur de photo, une nouvelle encadrée celle d'une échographie avec écrit en dessous « Marcello »_

_Cuddy rayonnante, chez elle, sortant des sacs des vêtements, nounours pour enfant._

_Wilson a une réunion de famille, qui mange avec ses parents, ses sœurs…_

_House chez lui, qui regarde les photos qui était dans le coffre et finis par accrocher un dessin de lui avec sa canne et ses baskets, dans son salon ainsi qu'une photo. Il sourie, retourne s'asseoir dans le canapé, regarde ce qu'il vient d'attacher avec satisfaction puis allume la télé._

_Fin…._


End file.
